The Last Remaining Light
by braindeadkat
Summary: "The war isn't over, it's just begun." Hermione and Draco try to deal with life after the war. (WARNING: Mentions of rape and abuse.)
1. Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**The Last Remaining Light**

**Chapter 1**

**May 10th, 1998**

"This has to be the most beautiful flat I've seen here in London," said Hermione as she walked into Harry and Ginny's large new flat in the of Muggle London. She was helping them move in the last of their boxes. They had spent the last few hours laughing and having fun.

Harry came in carrying a box and set it down before exclaiming: "Done!" He sat down on the couch and motioned Ginny to do the same. Hermione took it as her cue to leave. Her good day spent with her two greatest friends was over. She said her goodbyes, and apparated back to her lonely home.

It had only been a week after Voldemort's defeat, and Harry already knew what he wanted in life. She, on the other hand, had absolutely no clue where her life was headed. Ron was following Harry into an Auror career. 'Typical,' she thought, 'he can never do anything on his own.'

She snuggled up with a pillow in her room, thinking about what was in store for her future. She could do absolutely anything she wanted. A few days after the war had ended, there had been an enormous deposit into each of the Golden Trio's Gringotts accounts. 'Payment for their courageous acts during the war,' the Ministry called it. That made her and her two best friends some of the richest wizards in their world.

However, all she wanted to do was learn. She had missed an entire year of her education, and she yearned for the opportunity to return to Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall had assured her that she'd have a spot with the 7th years if she wanted to go back, not that she needed it. She was the brightest witch of her age after all.

She also thought about applying for a spot for a healer position at St. Mungo's but her mind always seemed to wander back to school. With her love of books and learning... maybe she could be a professor at Hogwarts... she hadn't thought of that before.

Hogwarts was her home for six years and she could definitely imagine going back to teach Charms, Potions, or even Transfiguation. She briefly imagined years of teaching students, becoming Deputy Headmistress, and eventually Headmistress. That was it. Her mind was made up.

It was the only thing that would make her happy. The emotional wounds from the war were still fresh. She had to keep herself busy in order to keep the nightmares away. Neither of her friends had brought up any conversations of the war or the final battle since that day. None of them were okay, but they had to move on.

**May 11th, 1998**

She woke up with a smile on her face. Her decision from the day before was still the first thing on her mind and she couldn't be happier. She took a quick shower, had a small breakfast, and got properly dressed all before 7 am. After reading a book, and noticing that it was 9 am, she decided to share the news of her decision with Harry and Ginny.

Upon her arrival at their flat, she was greeted at the door by an unexpected guest. Ron stood at the door, a huge grin on his face as Hermione stood there, shocked.

"R-Ron?" she threw her arms around him and smiled. "Where have you been? You just disappeared last week. I mean your mother said you were fine and wanted to be alone. And I suppose it's with good reason. But you could have said something to someone other than your mum. And-"

"Hermione, you're rambling," he interrupted. "But she was right. I just needed some time to think about what I wanted to do. I'm back now though and I have somethings I want to talk to you and Harry about." They both walked into the apartment, hand in hand, to the kitchen where Harry and Ginny were waiting for them.

"Morning guys," greeted Hermione. "What is it you want to talk to us about?"

"Well, Hermione, I want to take you to find your parents."

"What? Are you serious Ron?" asked Hermione. Hermione had modified her parents' memories in hope that Death Eaters would be unable to find them. She was certain that they were living in Australia, but had not made any attempts to find them.

"Yes, I am," he said and turned to Harry. "I wanted to ask you if there's any way you can use any of your connections to help us find them, Harry."

"Of course he can," said Ginny. Harry was still shocked at Ron's sudden kindness. It was no big secret that Ron wasn't very nice and was very selfish.

"Oh, yea, I can," mumbled Harry. He looked at Ron, who was smiling at Hermione. He felt uneasy, as if there was an enemy in their company. It was a feeling he got a lot before the Final Battle. He disliked feeling that way about his best friend. But something had changed in him. There was something dark in him now. He wondered if Ginny saw it too, and made a mental note to ask her later.

They all sat around and had dinner and a few drinks. Harry had sent off Ginny's owl to Kingsley asking him to help Ron find Hermione's parents. Little did he know, he had just made a huge mistake.

**May 12th, 1998**

Ron expected a response from Kingsley within the week, but was happy to have received it the following day. The owl had delivered the letter in the morning. It contained all the information on the whereabouts of Hermione's parents.

He sat at his desk and began to write a letter.

_Zabini,_

_I'll be taking her the day after tomorrow to see her parents. Make sure you get there and do what we planned. I've enclosed the address. Take Goyle with you. We'll meet on the 20th, same time, same place. _

_Weasley_

_p.s._

_Let it be known, even though the Dark Lord is gone, We are not._

He sent the letter off with his owl. With a smirk on his face, he apparated to Hermione's home. 'The war isn't over,' he thought to himself as he walked up to her door. 'It's just begun.'


	2. Cruelty

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**The Last Remaining Light**

**Chapter 2**

**May 14th, 1998**

"I'm going to do this, mother. I have to turn myself in," whispered Draco Malfoy. He stood in front of the fireplace at the Malfoy Manor. His father had been found by Aurors earlier that same day. That gave Draco the final push to make the decision to turn himself in. His mother stared at him with tear-filled eyes.

"Draco, you can't leave me here alone. I'll go mad in this house," she cried.

"I'm sorry mother. I can't live with this guilt anymore. And besides," he turned to face her, "you can do whatever you'd like to now. You can even move to our Manor in France and redecorate like you've been wanting to do for years now, mum." He gave her a small smile. "You're free, mother." With those last words, he flooed to the Ministry of Magic. There, he turned himself in to the Aurors and gave up his freedom.

That night, he sat on the floor of his Azkaban cell, lost in thought. The faces of all the people he had hurt had been swimming in his thoughts. The most recent were still lingering in his mind.

His mother, of course, being the most important one, never left his thoughts. However, there were few others who he couldn't get out of his head: The Golden Trio.

'Potter, Weasley, and Granger. If anyone deserves my apologies, it's them. Merlin, how could I have been so stupid my whole life? How could my father have turned me into that monster I was?' He remembered all those moments in school when he had picked on the Trio. Regret was now becoming a familiar feeling.

Then he remembered that day. That dreadful day that gave him nightmares for months. He could picture it so clearly. He saw her, the girl with the beautiful smile. The smile he had seen throughout his six years at Hogwarts. Her smile. Hermione. He remembered seeing her that day withering in pain on the floor of his own home while his aunt took her time torturing her.

He had cried that night. He had wanted to stop Bellatrix. He had wanted to free his former classmates. Gods, the thought of that day was torture. He remembered when they had brought him to identify Potter, he had immediately recognized him. But he had lied to Bellatrix. He didn't want to see Potter, Weasley, or even Granger get hurt. He hadn't even wanted to become a Death Eater. He hadn't wanted to fight in the stupid war. He hadn't wanted any of it.

But there he was: Dark mark on his arm, the Dark Lord under his roof, his family's safety on the line. He would never be able to change his past. He wouldn't be able to change that day. Although he knew he couldn't do anything to save Granger that wouldn't put his mother's life at risk, he felt like a coward.

He sat on the cold floor of his Azkaban cell. Regret and sadness filled his heart. So he cried letting his hatred towards himself take over him. He cried until he couldn't anymore.

'I'll pay for what I've done,' he thought to himself, 'I have to.'

**May 15th, 1998**

It was late when they arrived at the road that would lead them to the Wilkins' farm. Hermione knew it would be about a mile down the road and was hardly able to contain her excitement. Ginny sat next to her in the backseat of the car. Harry was driving and Ron had taken the seat next to him. When Ron had announced to his friends that he had received the information on Hermione's parents, Harry and Ginny had insisted on accompanying him and Hermione to Australia.

The four of them had flooed to Australia and had decided to drive to Hermione's parents' home so they could take in the scenery. The sun had already set as they drove closer to their destination. Hermione was tying her shoe laces when she heard Ginny gasp. The car stopped completely as she looked up at her friend and followed her gaze.

The small home that belonged to Hermione's parents would have been beautiful. It was a perfect home, the kind seen in paintings. The moonlight shone on it perfectly. It would have been extremely beautiful, had it not been for the Dark Mark hovering above it.

Hermione felt a knot form in her chest. Her world was crumbling around her. She felt herself trying to run towards the house, only to be pulled back by someone. She saw Harry running into the house with Ron. Her eyes were blurry with tears. She heard herself screaming.

'They can't be dead, they can't be dead,' she repeated to herself.

"Hermione, please," she heard Ginny say as she tried to restrain her. Hermione gave in. She fell to her knees in front of her parents' home. Harry and Ron walked out of the home. Harry rushed over to Hermione and engulfed her in his arms.

"'Mione, let's go. We have to let the Aurors know." He tried pulling her up but she refused.

"I have to see them Harry," she whispered.

"I don't think it's a good idea-"

"NO! I have to see them. I sent them here. I have to see them."

"Ok, 'Mione." The four of them walked into the home together. Ginny and Harry were on either side of Hermione, while Ron brought up the rear. On the sitting room floor lay Hermione's parents. Their bodies lay cut, bruised, and mutilated in a pool of blood. On the wall opposite the front door, written in blood were the words: YOU'RE NEXT MUDBLOOD.

"No! No! Please, God, no!" she cried as she clutched onto their bodies. Hermione wept profusely. Harry and Ginny held onto their broken friend and cried with her. They didn't notice Ron behind them leaning against the wall, a smirk on his face. He stared down at Hermione as he fought the urge to laugh.

After some time, Harry sent a patronus to the local Auror office notifying them of their situation. The Aurors were there within minutes and began to clean things up. Hermione said a last tearful goodbye to her parents when their bodies were taken away. They apparated back to the local Ministry. From there, they flooed back home, away from the place where Hermione's nightmares had come true.

Author's Note:

This is my first fanfiction so reviews would be greatly appreciated.


	3. Manners, please

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 3**

**May 19th, 1998**

The following days were a blur to Hermione. After some help from the Ministry, Hermione was able to have her parents' bodies back to their home town. There was a small ceremony before the burial with only the Weasley family, Harry, and herself there. She had Harry and Mrs. Weasley make the arrangements, while she remained numb.

Hermione had decided to spend a few days at the Burrow. The last thing she wanted was to be alone. She was laying on Ginny's old bed, crying silently. The door opened and Harry walked in slowly.

"'Mione," he crouched down next to the bed, "You should come downstairs with us. Everyone's here."

"Who's everyone?" she whispered back.

"Um... Well it's all the Weasleys, Andromeda, Teddy, Neville, and someone you wouldn't believe.."

"Who?"

"Narcissa Malfoy."

"What?! Really?"

"Yes, apparently since Lucius was sent to Azkaban, she got in touch with 'Dromeda. They've been catching up the past few days." He smiled. "I hate to admit this, but she's actually a pretty nice person. I don't think she ever believed in all the blood purity ideas."

Hermione sat up. She looked over to her best friend and sighed. "Harry, I don't think I can go out there. Everyone will give me their stupid pity and I don't want it. I don't want anybody feeling sorry for me."

"Hermione Granger, you're stronger than that. If they all think your a weak little child, then prove them wrong." He sat with her on the bed and put his arm around her. "You've been through enough shit in this lifetime, 'Mione, I get that. And I know it's only been a few days, but you have to try to move on. You have to try to be happy."

"I should have been there to protect them, Harry. And now- Now I don't even know if i'll be able to avenge them. I don't think I have the strength in me to do so."

"That's something I don't want you to worry about. Ron and I start training tomorrow. I've already spoken to Kingsley. I want to be the one working the investigation. I will find whoever did this, d'you understand? I won't let this monster hurt you anymore. I promise."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while before Hermione reluctantly agreed to join the party downstairs. Despite the gathering that day, life at the Burrow had been different. Fred's death had sent Mrs. Weasley into depression. She put a smile on for everybody else as the family grieved. Ron had become more angrier as the days had gone by. George had cried for days on end. He and Angelina Johnson grieved together and had formed a special bond. He was finally beginning to light up on that day. The only ones who seemed to be okay were Harry and Ginny. Ginny was obviously saddened by losing one of her older brothers, but Harry managed to make her smile most of the time.

Everyone was gathered around the tables outside eating, talking, laughing, and having a good time. Harry walked out pulling Hermione behind him. They all went quiet at the sight of Hermione.

"Oh, don't you all stop and stare now. I'm fine," said Hermione. "Truly." She gave a small smile and took a deep breath. Mrs. Weasley smiled at her and led her over to a chair next to Harry and Ginny. Ginny grabbed her hand and smiled at her. Everyone else went back to their conversations.

"Miss Granger." Narcissa Malfoy was sitting next to Andromeda, across from Hermione. She was surprised to see her there. Hermione noticed that the woman looked completely different from the last time she had seen her. There was a new light in her eyes. She looked content, even.

"Mrs. Malfoy, it's nice to see you."

"Please, call me Narcissa. I'm sorry to hear about your parents, Miss Granger. You have my condolences."

"Thank you, Narcissa." Hermione felt uncomfortable.

"As I'm sure your parents loved you very much, you must remember something. It is perfectly ok to feel sad. You have proven that you are an extraordinarily talented witch. Now, I'm not trying to make light of the situation, but just know that no parent wants their child to feel hurt. They would want you to be happy. When the time comes, you'll be able to move on with your life."

Hermione was in shock. She couldn't believe that the most comforting words she'd heard since her parents' deaths were coming from someone who she would have considered an enemy not long ago. "Thank you, Narcissa. I... just thank you." The woman smiled at her. Hermione looked around. "Where's Malfoy? I mean your son, Draco."

Narcissa's smile faltered. "He is in Azkaban, like his father."

"What? But I thought-" Hermione stopped when Narcissa held up her hand.

"He turned himself in last week, the same day that Lucius was taken in."

Harry, who had been listening to their conversation interrupted. "Why would he do that? I mean, no one was really looking for him. The Ministry didn't know he had let the Death Eaters into Hogwarts, did they?"

"Well, no. However, my son feels terrible for what he's done. He went to the Department of Mysteries and confessed to it as well as to some other things he feels responsible for."

"When is his trial, Mrs. Malfoy?"

"At the end of July, Mr. Potter."

"It's Harry, please. Would you mind if I testified for Malfoy?"

Narcissa smiled weakly. "I would like that very much, Harry. Thank you. I'm sure Draco would appreciate it very much. But why, may I ask, would you want to?

"When Malfoy had Dumbledore cornered up on the Astronomy tower, he was lowering his wand. He didn't want to kill him." He paused and smiled at her. "Back at your Manor when we had been captured, he knew it was me. We've known each other since First year, how could he not recognize me? And yet, he didn't want to say anything. He tried protecting us. I would like to try to protect him, to pay him back."

Narcissa was now teary-eyed. "Thank you, Harry. If you testify, I'm sure Draco will be out sooner."

"What was that, Harry, you're going to testify for the ferret?" Ron, who had been in deep conversation with George about quidditch, was furious.

"Yea I am, Ron." Harry wasn't even bothered enough to look at his friend. He knew Ron's temper well enough really care about what he was saying.

"Bloody hell, you've gone mad! That git deserves to be in Azkaban with his fuckin father."

"Ronald, where are your manners?" asked Hermione, trying to get him to stop for Narcissa's sake.

"I don't understand how you could even consider doing this, Harry. After all he's done to us, you're going to be a fuckin' traitor!" He stood up and Harry did as well.

"Ron, will you shut up! Can't you at least respect the fact that his mother is sitting across from us?!" Harry yelled at him. Their faces were inches apart.

"Never. I don't fuckin' respect scum."

Then he was gone, leaving everyone in silence. Mrs. Weasley rushed over to Narcissa, who was in tears.

"I'm so sorry, Narcissa. He's been a bit down and out of sorts. We all have. We grieve differently though. I'm sorry."

"Molly, it's fine. The Malfoy name deserves it. We've done nothing to deserve your kindness. And I'm grateful to be in your company. So please, Molly, sit and have a drink with us."

The rest of the night was full of laughter and happiness. Everyone, minus Ron, had a toast to celebrate Harry and Ron's acceptance into the Auror training program. They were to start the following day. When the evening came to an end, the guests said their goodbyes. The home was once again quiet again.

Hermione was left alone with her thoughts. She sank back down into her quiet mourning.

_'Will I ever stop feeling this way? Will I ever be happy again'_ she thought to herself. _'I'm sorry, mum. I'm sorry, dad. I would give anything to be there with you. I should have been there. I'm so sorry.'_

Alone in the sitting room, she opened a bottle of firewhiskey and poured herself a drink. Later that night, she'd drunk enough to put her to sleep. But not even in her drunken slumber was she able to escape the horrible nightmares that caused her so much pain. Even in her sleep, all she could do was remember her parents. Not in a happy way, but in the way she saw them dead in their home. Her pain continued.

A/N:

Please Review. I won't know what you all think of the story unless you tell me.


	4. Sorrow

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 4**

**May 20th, 1998**

Ron sat in the Shrieking Shack waiting impatiently for Blaise Zabini. He was supposed to start Auror training that day and Zabini was late. The events of the previous day were still fresh in his mind. He couldn't believe his 'best friend' was going to help someone who didn't deserve it.

'Then again,' he thought, 'it's typical of Harry to want to help that fuckin' ferret. The boy-who-shouldn't-have-lived Harry Potter. I should have killed him when I had the chance.'

He heard the familiar sound of apparition and turned to see Blaise in front of him. The two men shook hands like old friends.

"Weasley, how are you?"

"I've seen better days. And you? I haven't heard from you or anybody else these past few days."

"Ah, well, Goyle is in France trying to find Pansy for me. But enough with this pointless small talk. How did your trip go?"

"I was accompanied by Harry and my sister. I wasn't able to accomplish the mission."

"Bloody hell. Nott won't be too pleased to hear that. The mudblood was supposed to die."

"Tell him I have another plan. One that will be a lot more... fun." Ron smirked. "He won't be displeased."

"What are you going to do with the mudblood?" asked Blaise curiously.

"Let's just say it won't be necessary to kill her just yet. By the time I'm done with her, she'll know her place." Ron chuckled at Blaise's look of surprise. Blaise looked at his former classmate and realized how much he had changed. The man he had once considered to be a naive little schoolboy was now a twisted evil man.

"What do you want me to tell Nott?"

"Tell him that I'll break her. She won't be an issue when our next plan is set in motion. I will need some time, though."

"How much time are we talking about?"

"A few months at least." Ron glanced down to his watch; it was almost 7:30 am. "I've got to go. I start training today."

"Ah, yes," said Blaise, "I almost forgot you're training for the light side to capture us on the dark side. If only they knew what a menace you really are." He laughed. "Until next time, Weasley."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'I can't- I can't live anymore like this. I'm losing it. I'm losing it.' Draco had been determined. He had wanted to put himself in Azkaban in order to make up for everything he'd done. He didn't know, however, that he'd be living in sorrow.

"Please, please, someone take away this pain. I can't live like this. I can't," he whispered. He started banging on the walls, crying for help. "Please, anybody! Help me, please!" Tears began to flow.

_"You are useless, Draco. A pathetic excuse for a wizard." Bellatrix pointed her wand at him. "Crucio!" His screams filled the dungeons. Her laughter was as cruel as her heart._

"No, stop! Mum! Mum, help me please!" The thin line between his memories and his reality was a blur.

_"You deserve every bit of punishment you get, boy." Lucius turned his wand on his son. "Crucio!" He pulled a sobbing Narcissa forward and pointed his wand at her. "Imperio." Narcissa stood with a blank face and pointed her wand at Draco._

"Crucio." Her voice was calm and her face indifferent. "Crucio."

"Mum! Mummy!" Draco dropped to his knees. He cried uncontrollably. Every ounce of pain and sadness seeping out of him. "Mum," he whispered. "I'm sorry. I- I'm so sorry."

Draco knew he would never forgive himself for what he'd done. No matter how much time he was in Azkaban, it would never be enough. He remembered the days when he looked up to his father; the days when he had tried to mold himself in his father's image. He'd been such a hateful child. He had hated everyone who he believed weren't worth his time. Now, he knew they were all worth so much more than him. Now, he hated himself.

As time went by, every happy memory he had ever had slipped away from him. He could no longer remember his mother's smile, or his father's pride. He couldn't remember his first day of Hogwarts, or his first Quidditch victory. He remembered the first time his father hit him when he was only 4 years old and the first time his deranged aunt tortured him after her escape from Azkaban. He remembered finding his mother crying in her room after he had received the dark mark. He had held her tightly as she cried for him.

Draco had lost track of the days and nights he had been there. He no longer wanted his freedom. He no longer wanted to be a prisoner. He just wanted to stop feeling and lose himself in the emptiness of his life.

A/N:

Sorry it's so short. It took me forever to get this written. I had a severe case of writer's block.. still do for that matter.

Reviews would be greatly appreciated :)


	5. Ginny's Letter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter****5**

**July 15th, 1998**

Hermione spent most of her time at the Burrow. She felt that Ron needed her more now than ever before. She put up with his constant yelling, arguing, and the occasional thrown object. He'd never turned his wand on her, though. She knew that was only because it was a known fact that she would have not only blocked whatever hex he sent at her, but would have hexed him back.

They were eating lunch in silence with George and Angelina when an owl flew in and landed in front of Hermione. Curiously, she untied the parchment from the owl's leg and read:

_Hermione, _

_Harry and I have decided to elope. We don't really see a point in waiting any longer. I'll still be going to Hogwarts in a few months, but I'd rather get this over with now. Anyways, we were wondering if you and Ron would be our witnesses. Please? It would mean the world to us. Our appointment at the ministry is at 2 o'clock. Hope to see you there._

_Love,_

_Ginny Soon-To-Be Potter_

Hermione couldn't contain her smile. She looked up at Ron, who was stuffing his mouth as always, and handed him the letter. He nearly choked on his food as he finished reading it.

"Can you believe it, Ron?" Hermione asked him excitedly.

"What in the world is Ginny thinking?" Ron was angry. Hermione knew that he was possessive of his little sister, but she'd thought that he would've been happy for her, given the man she'd be marrying was his best friend.

"What do you mean? We all knew they would do this eventually."

"What are you guys talking about?" asked George. But before either of them could respond, he snatched the letter from Ron and read it, before handing it over to Angelina. "This is great!"

"I think it's a wonderful idea as well." Hermione glanced at Ron's wrist watch and nearly jumped out of her seat. "And Merlin, it's nearly 2! I should get dressed." As she went to stand up, Ron grabbed her wrist and roughly pulled her back into her seat. "Ouch!" She pulled her wrist out of his grasp and moved away from him.

He stood up and towered over Hermione. "You're not going! I don't fuckin' approve of this stupid wedding!"

"Oi, Ron, you can't be fuckin' serious!" exclaimed George. He hurried over between Hermione and Ron, and shoved the latter against the wall. "I thought you and Harry were best mates? What's going on with you?!"

"That was before he started shacking up with our little sister!" said Ron, working his way out of George's grasp.

"You didn't have a problem with it before! What changed now?"

"She's not even done with school yet! She's not of age! How come this doesn't bother any of you?!"

"Ron, just calm down, please," said Hermione. She walked over to him and put herself between the two bickering men. "You don't want to upset your parents, now. C'mon. Let's go upstairs." She put her hand on his shoulder but he quickly shoved it off.

"Don't tell me what to do, Hermione!"

"Ron, it'd be best for you to calm down. Please!"

"You don't know what's best for me! Despite what you think, you don't know everything, you bloody know-it-all!"

"You're way out of line, Ron," said George.

"Don't you start, too."

"I wouldn't have to if you weren't acting like a bloody prick!"

"So, what? You're on their side?" he asked in disbelief.

"No one's taking any sides here. You're the only one making a big deal about this."

"I'm done here." He turned to face Hermione. "And you're not to go to their bloody wedding, Hermione."

"Of course I'm going. Harry's my best friend. And Ginny is practically my sister."

"How can you be so naive? Harry's never cared about you! He only ever talks to you when he needs something. You're nothing to him. And Ginny? Well Ginny's not your sister. The only family you had is dead and you'll never be a part of ours." He gave Hermione one last angry glare and stormed off, leaving her staring after him in shock.

"Hermione?" She heard Angelina's soft voice behind her. "Are you okay?"

Hermione shook her head but answered, "I'll be fine." She turned to her friend and smiled weakly. "Maybe I should go after him. He needs me."

"No, 'Mione. I think he needs to be alone now."

"But I-"

"No," interrupted George. "Ginny needs you right now." He gave Hermione a small hug. "I'll deal with Ron later."

"Will you come with me? Ginny will need another witness and I'm sure she'll be happy to see you." Hermione was trying to keep her voice steady. She didn't want George or Angelina to know that she was about to have a breakdown. She had to be strong for everyone else.

"Of course. We'll just go and get ready then." George and Angelina headed for the kitchen door, and George turned back to Hermione. "Remember not to take what Ron does or says personally. We're all grieving differently, so just let him be. Oh, and Hermione?"

"Yea?"

"You'll always be family to us."

"Thank you," she said quietly before turning away from them. She didn't want them to see the tears in her eyes. When she heard their footsteps going up the stairs, she let herself sink into a nearby chair. and put her head down to rest on her arms. Her breathing quickened and she let herself sob quietly into the sleeve of her jumper. She had been trying her hardest not to let herself cry, and had been successful until that moment. Ron's words had hit her hard. She knew they weren't true, but it had pushed her over the edge. She longed to feel nothing; to have all emotion stripped from her heart. Feeling nothing would be better than feeling all the anger, regret, hurt, and sadness that was eating away at her.

But she couldn't make it disappear. So after a few silent tears, she wiped away and apparated home. With only fifteen minutes to 2 o'clock, she rushed to the restroom and splashed some water on her face. After applying a small amount of make-up, and changing into semi-formal clothes, she apparated back to the Burrow to meet George and Angelina.

A/N: Please please please please Review. I'd really like to know what you all think, good or bad. Thank you!


	6. Putting aside the pain

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Chapter** **6**

"I can't believe I'm married," beamed Ginny. She, Harry, Hermione, Angelina and George were having drinks at the Three Broomsticks. They had just arrived from the small bonding ceremony at the Ministry. Instead of just signing a simple marriage document, Ginny and Harry had decided to go on and get magically bonded together for the rest of their lives. It wasn't something common in modern times, but they had both decided it together. Hermione had been surprised when Ginny handed the ministry official a letter from Mrs. Weasley stating that she had, in fact, given her minor daughter permission to be wed.

"I can't believe your mum didn't fuss about a big party," said Angelina.

"Well, with everything that's happened, I think she knew it'd be best to just get it over with."

"Just wait, Harry," said George. "Once word gets out that you two eloped, reporters are goin' to be followin' you two around again."

"Don't need to remind me," said Harry, a scowl had formed on his face. "I thought they would've gotten enough after the War, but I always see them following me around. One reporter for the Prophet even tried to sneak into the Department of Mysteries."

"They'll always find a reason to follow you around. I bet they'll still be printing articles about you when your grandchildren go to Hogwarts."

"Speaking of Hogwarts, did you hear the Malfoys are going to be making a contribution to the reconstruction?" asked Ginny.

"I thought Malfoy was in Azkaban?"asked Angelina.

"He is," answered Harry. "Kingsley told me that the day Malfoy turned himself in, he signed over 200,000 galleons to Hogwarts." George spit out the butterbeer he'd been drinking. The others laughed at his exaggerated shock.

"Bloody hell, I knew they were rich, but not that rich. What would I do with that kind of wealth?" wondered George. As he started naming off the things he would buy to Angelina, Ginny and Hermione turned to Harry.

"When is his trial date, Harry?" asked Hermione. She had decided to testify along with Harry at Draco's trial. Sure, she strongly disliked the git, but she didn't hate him, and she knew he didn't deserve to be in Azkaban.

"On the 30th. Will you be going as well?"

"Yea. I've thought it over and I just don't believe Malfoy deserves to be there, no matter how much of a git he is."

"Do you think he really does have the Dark Mark, Harry?" whispered Ginny.

"I think so. But it doesn't matter. Snape had it and he was fighting for our side."

"What do you think Narcissa meant when she said he turned himself in for other things he felt responsible for?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know. I doubt he did anything worse than letting the Death Eaters into the castle.. and almost killing Katie and Ron.. and using the Imperius curse on Rosemerta..." he trailed off.

"Oh yea, he's so fuckin innocent," said a voice behind them. The group turned around to see Ron.

"Ron!" Ginny hurried to hug her brother. "They told me you weren't feeling well and couldn't make it. Are you feeling better? Here, have a seat." She motioned to the chair next to Hermione. No one but Harry noticed Hermione shift uncomfortably in her chair when Ron sat down.

"I'm better now. Did you guys go through with it then?" George, Hermione, and Angelina exchanged worried looks. They were scared that he would start another argument in front of the newlyweds.

"Yea, we're actually going to head back to the Burrow right now. Mum said she was going to invite a few people over. Will you join us?"

"Sure. Umm.. Hermione, can we talk outside for a second?" Hermione looked surprised.

"Yes, of course, Ron." She followed him out. 'Strange, she thought, I've been trying to make him talk to me these past few weeks and all he's been doing is shutting me out.' They started walking down the road in silence. It was a few minutes before either of them spoke.

"'Mione, I uhh... I want to apologize for- well- for everything." He turned to her and smiled softly. "I've been acting horrible to you- But it's just that I miss Fred and- I don't know, honestly. I miss how life was before the war."

"Oh, Ron, you don't have to apologize. I know it's been hard for you. Everything's changed now. If anything, I should apologize for not being able to comfort you." She looked down and started fiddling with her hands. "I don't know how to act. I've been fighting with myself on how I should feel and what I should do."

"I think I know what can help us, 'Mione." He took her hands in his and grinned at her. "We never officially talked about where our relationship was going after the War- But, Hermione, I just think that we're meant for each other. I love you. And I think- No, I _know_ that you're the only one who can make me happy right now. I truly love you."

Hermione blushed a deep pink. She couldn't help but let herself smile. "I love you too, Ron."

"Move in with me, 'Mione," he said catching her off guard.

"Wha-"

"Before you start over-thinking it Hermione, just do what you feel is the right thing to do right now."

"Well I practically live at the Burrow already, there wouldn't be much of a change."

"No, not the Burrow. Our own place; just you and me."

"Ron, I don't know. You've got Auror training and I don't even have a job right now."

"We can make it work, Hermione. We both know we've got the money to make it without jobs for a lifetime. What's a few months without a job going to do to you?"

Hermione knew he was right. She loved Ron. She'd been in love with him for years. It had taken a long time for her to admit her feelings to herself. And when she had, she'd felt the heartbreak of seeing the one she loved with someone else. Finally, during the Final Battle, they had expressed their love for one another. After that, they hadn't spoken about their relationship. Hermione had wanted to but she felt as if it would be insensitive to bring that up while he mourned for his brother. She had quietly mourned for him as well as her parents while she kept trying to help him and the Weasley family. She believed Ron needed her. Hermione was willing to put her feelings of sadness and pain aside for him.

She gave him a small smile. "Yes, Ronald, let's move in together."


	7. Stubborn

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 7**

**July 30th, 1998**

Hermione stood in the empty bedroom of her old flat. She had already packed up her kitchen, bedroom and sitting room. The spare bedroom she used as a library was the only room left to pack. Her and Ron had gone searching for a house a few days after Ginny's wedding. They found a small three bedroom house nearby Harry and Ginny. He had Hermione decorate their bedroom. One of the spares was to become Hermione's new library.

It was still morning but Harry was already working on packing up Hermione's books. He had requested the day off so he could finish helping Hermione and testify at Draco's trial at noon. Ron had refused to acknowledge that they were helping his worst enemy that day and had changed the subject every time it had come up in conversation.

"Hermione?" Harry had walked into the room. "Are you okay?"

"Yea, sorry. I was just thinking."

"About Ron? If you think it's too soon to be moving in with him, why are you doing it?"

"No, no, Harry. I think it's perfect timing. He needs someone to help him and I don't want to be alone anymore. We'll be fine."

"I feel like you're just settling, Hermione. And Ron hasn't been acting like himself lately. He's been a bit off. I don't think he's well enough to be with you right now, 'Mione. You deserve someone who can make you feel better and make you happy."

"He's just grieving, Harry. We'll be fine."

"'Fine'? You've used that word so much, I think it's lost its meaning." He reached out and held her hand. "Now come on, help me shrink all your boxes so we can be on our way."

"Will Ginny be joining us at the trial?" Hermione asked at they walked to the other room.

"Yea, she'll be there. She wants us to stop by after we're done here for lunch before the trial."

"Yum. You're lucky she inherited Molly's cooking skills." With a wave of her wand, the many boxes shrunk. Harry walked over and pocketed the tiny boxes.

"Sometimes I wish she hadn't inherited her temper though." They both laughed. "Don't tell her I said that though."

"Let's go, Harry. Before you say something else I can blackmail you with."

Harry took her hand in his again and apparated them right outside her new home. An hour later, they had finished unpacking Hermione's books (and organized them by subject and alphabetical order).

"Hermione, how on earth have you come to own so many books?"

"Mum and dad always like to send me new books when we were in school. And during the summers, I'd spend a lot of time in bookstores. I guess I've gathered up quite a collection," she said with a sad smile.

"You wouldn't be Hermione if you hadn't," he laughed but stopped as Hermione's smile left her face. "'Mione, it's okay to be sad you know?"

"Nonsense, Harry. I'm alright-"

"Don't lie to me, I know you better than that. You have every right to grieve, Hermione. You lost your parents."

"So did you."

"I accepted that a long time ago. You've barely let yourself cry. You're too busy making every one else happy and too busy trying to fix Ron that you don't realize how much you're hurting."

"Honestly, Harry. I'm grieving, but just doing it my own way."

"You stubborn woman. Alright," he put his hands up in defeat. "How does lunch sound?"

**A few hours later...**

"Are you sure you want to wear that, Harry?" asked Ginny while keeping herself from laughing. Harry was wearing an elegant suit that Ginny had never seen before. Since they were used to seeing Harry in jeans and t-shirts, seeing him in a suit seemed odd.

"Hermione's dressed up as well! And there will be reporters there!" He told her as he walked away from her into the kitchen where Hermione waited patiently.

"Since when do you care about press? You do look a bit odd, Harry," said Hermione.

"It's Sirius' old suit. I had it retouched and fitted. I don't care about the bloody reporters. I've just been looking for an excuse to wear it." He smiled sheepishly. They both laughed quietly.

"Do you know what you're going to say in front of the Wizengamot?"

"Not yet. I'll know when I get there."

"You know that's one of the reasons why the Slytherins made fun of us," said Ginny as she walked into the room. "We always jump into situations without any plans."

"Yea, but we always figure it out in the end," laughed Harry, "Even if it's in the stupidest ways possible."

"Speak for yourself, Harry," said Hermione.

"Alright, alright. It's nearly noon, let's get going." The three of them took their turns flooing to the Ministry. As soon as thei entered the Atrium, a horde of reporters and photographers made their way to them.

"Mr. Potter, is it true you're going to testify in favor of your childhood enemy?"

"Ms. Granger, are you really pregnant with Mr. Malfoy's child?

"Potter, are you aware of your wife's affair with Viktor Krum after his heartbreak with Mrs. Granger?"

Harry, Ginny and Hermione didn't waste their breath on giving them any answers. They pushed through the reporters and walked towards the lift. Once safely alone inside the lift, the three of them looked at each other and broke into laughter.

"Me? An affair with Krum?" laughed Ginny. "They're absolutely mad!"

"The one who asked me about being pregnant with Malfoy's child was a lunatic."

The lift came to a stop and the three of them got off. There were even more reporters in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. They didn't take a moment to listen to what any members of the press had to say and walked straight into the courtroom. Once inside, they took the seats next to Professor McGonagall. It was a full house in the courtroom. Nearby they could see Narcissa Malfoy, Andromeda Tonks, Professor Slughorn, Blaise Zabini, and the Parkinson family. There were a fair amount of reporters there and a few familiar faces that neither of the trio could recognize.

"What time is it, Harry?" asked Hermione.

Harry looked down at his pocket watch. "Five till. They're probably walking him in right now."

"How do you think he's doing?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine. But then again, neither of us know him well enough to know for sure," said Hermione.

"I bet he's still a git," said Ginny trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't know. With the dementors still in Azkaban, it can't be any good. Sirius never liked talking about that place. He said it was the darkest time of his life," Harry said in a low voice. "We'll have to wait and see."

A/N:  
Please Review, Follow, Favorite or anything! Let me know what you think!


	8. Testimony

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 8**

The sound of the cell door being opened startled Draco out of his sleep. The dim light from the hallway burned his eyes that were accustomed to the never-ending darkness of his cell. He squinted at the tall figure in the doorway.

"Mr. Malfoy, it's time for your trial," said the man. He walked over to him and pulled him up from the floor roughly. "Let's go." As soon as he stepped out into the hallway, he felt chains around his wrists and ankles. The man moved to his left side and they began walking down the hallway towards the exit.

_Has is been three months already? _He asked himself. _I'll get to see my mother, my mum. _This break from his new reality, his isolation and emotional torture, was his coming up for air, being able to breathe again. The hallway had almost reached its end when he saw the sunlight beaming in through a window at the end. He picked up the pace of his last few steps until he stopped right in front of the window. He reached his hand out and placed it in the sunlight beaming through the window. He felt a knot form in his chest but soon felt the push from the man on his left. Tears were forming in his eyes while the man led him through a door across from the window.

The man gave no warning when he grabbed Draco's shoulder and apparated them both away. Draco felt the unpleasant feeling of apparation that nearly made him sick. Once Draco took in his new surroundings, he wondered where he was. The room he was in had only a chair in the far corner that Draco was led to. The man who had accompanied him was suddenly gone.

After only a moment, another man apparated into the room. Draco recognized him as a ministry worker.

"Mr. Malfoy," he began, "I'm Mr. Shepard. I'll be accompanying you to your trial today. You will be seated and asked a few questions before giving your account on the incidents in question. There will be a few others giving their testimonies and then the Wizengamot will give their judgement. Understand?" Draco nodded. "Any questions?"

"When will I get to see my mother?" he said in a low raspy voice.

"You are not allowed to have any contact with any other person. If your trial goes in your favor, you'll be free afterwards. If not, you will not be allowed to see her until you serve your sentence completely." Draco nodded slowly. So he wouldn't even be able to hug his mother during the trial. He wondered how she had been doing those three months alone. _  
_

After Shepard checked his pocket-watch about a dozen times, he walked up to Draco and pulled him up. "Let's go young Mr. Malfoy." They walked through the door on the other side of the room. Draco immediately panicked when he entered the courtroom. He wasn't prepared for the mob of reporters asking him questions or the constant flash of cameras. It was overwhelming. He felt his chest tighten and he began to hyperventilate. He wasn't used to people anymore. And it surprised him that he actually missed the isolation of his cell. His eyes scanned the room for his mother, but the rush of people in front of him made it impossible to see the audience.

"Harry, is that- is that Malfoy?" Ginny asked incredulously. Harry and Hermione looked in the direction Ginny was pointing. Hermione gasped and Harry cursed. The man they saw looked nothing like the arrogant man they used to know. He eyes were bloodshot and empty. His dirty and untamed hair was slightly longer, reaching just beneath his chin. The clothes he wore were dirty and stained and looked a few sizes too big.

"Did they give him those clothes or-"

"No, Ginny, that's what he was wearing when he turned himself in," said Harry. "Were they starving him?" He paused. "How can he have lost so much of himself in such a short time?" he whispered barely audible to Hermione and Ginny.

"He's so broken," said Hermione.

Draco was led to the seat in the middle of the courtroom, facing the entire Wizengamot. Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt sat in the highest chair and called for silence. "Let's get on with this. Mr. Malfoy, can you state your full name and age."

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, 18 years old."

"You came to us and confessed to using Unforgivable curses over the period of two years, providing a passageway to allow Death Eaters into Hogwarts, and the attempted murder of Albus Dumbledore, Katie Bell, and Ronald Weasley. How do you plea?"

"I am guilty of all charges, sir."

"Do you have anything else to add?"

"No, sir." There were murmurs all around the courtroom. Everyone had expected Draco to at the very least try to shorten his sentence; however, they did not expect his indifference.

"Very well. May I call upon Mister Harry Potter to come forward, please." Draco looked shocked. Surely, Potter would put him away in Azkaban for the rest of his life. Harry walked down from the audience stands and took a seat next to Draco. He looked to his left to the man in chains. "Are you alright, Malfoy?"

Draco looked up to him school nemesis. A sudden wave of gratitude hit him. _Did he actually ask me if I'm okay? Does he- Does he actually care? _"Noinsults or remarks, Potter?"

Harry didn't answer; he looked at Draco and saw all the pain in his eyes. He felt sorry for the blond. But he couldn't tell him that.

"State your full name and age."

"Harry James Potter, 17, sir."

"And what is it you have to say about Mister Malfoy?"

"Well I-" He paused. "I don't believe Malfoy should be in Azkaban."

Draco's mouth fell open. _What the bloody hell is going on?_

"And why is that, Mr. Potter? Is it not true that you and Mr. Malfoy have had a rivalry in school since your first year?"

"Yes, that's true. But I don't think he ever had a chance. He might have been a right git at school. But even I have to admit, with the father he had, he would have never had the chance to be anything other than what he was." He paused. "I remember seeing him in school during our sixth year, how sick, pale and skinny he looked. I won't lie and say that what he's done is not bad, but under the circumstances, I think it's forgivable."

"Elaborate, if you will."

"He only did those things to try to keep his family safe. If he hadn't, his family would have been subject to Voldemort's wrath."

"Everyone risked being hurt by you-know-who, Mr. Potter," said the witch sitting to Kingsley's left, "We didn't all take that course of action."

"Did you have Voldemort living in your house? Malfoy tried to save us!"

"And how's that?"

"Hermione, Ron, and I were captured by snatchers in March. We were taken to the Malfoy Manor. I had been hit with a Stinging Hex so my face was swollen. Bellatrix asked Malfoy to identify us. He knew it was me. Even with my face like that, after six years of knowing each other, he knew it was me. And he seemed hesitant on identifying Ron and Hermione, too."

"Is there anything else you'd like to add to your testimony, Mr. Potter?"

"If Malfoy's worst enemy can forgive him, why can't you?" With that, he stood up and walked back to his seat next to his wife and best friend.

"May I please have Ginerva Weasley come forward?"

Ginny strode forward with all the confidence she could muster. She knew what she was going to say, and was sure that even Harry would be surprised at her revelation.

"State your full name and age."

"Ginerva Molly Potter, sir. Age 16."

"What is it you have to say?"

"It's no secret that my family has never gotten along with the Malfoys. But during the Final Battle, I was dueling with a Death Eater, he'd taken my wand and was getting ready to attack me, when Malfoy came along." She took a moment to steady her voice. "He disarmed the Death Eater and gave me my wand back." There was another moment of whispering across the courtroom. Ginny looked back at Harry and saw the shock on his face. "He told me to go home. He said 'Enough innocent blood has been spilled, Weasley, please, just go home.'"

"Anything else to add, Mrs. Potter?"

"No sir."

"Very well, you may go." Ginny wasted no time in getting back to her seat next to her husband, who was still in shock.

After a few of the Hogwarts professors gave their accounts on what they knew Draco had done, his mother took her turn in the witness's seat. Draco looked at her carefully and smiled. She actually looked better. She was even a little tan. His pain disappeared, although for just a moment, because her happiness was all that mattered to him.

"State your name please."

"Narcissa Malfoy."

"Go ahead, Mrs. Malfoy."

"My son is my pride. He has always done his best to protect me, and our family. I know he hasn't been a saint, but he's no demon. He's just a boy who at a very young age had to take the responsibility of protecting those he loved. He was tortured for me. He risked his life for me. He tainted his soul for me!" Tears were streaming down her face. "He doesn't deserve any more punishment. Despite what he believes about himself, he's not evil. He's my son. My pride and joy. Please, let me take him home."

"Anything else, Mrs. Malfoy?" asked Kingsley. She shook her head. "Very well." She stood up and turned back to Draco.

"Everything will be fine, son."

"Thank you, mother." They smiled at each other before she walked away and took her seat in the audience.

"Next, may Ronald Weasley please come forward?" Harry, Hermione, and Ginny looked bewildered.

"Oh, no," whispered Ginny. "This isn't going to be good, is it, Harry?"

"Damn," was all he could respond.

A/N:

Please review, review, review!

And to those who already did, Thank You!


	9. Draco's confession

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Warning: Contains mentions of rape.

A/N: For the anonymous reviewer:  
I don't believe i'm making light of rape. Because of my own personal reasons, it is a subject that I will never, I repeat, NEVER take lightly. If my writing about it offends you, then please stop reading. I'll let you know now, it won't be the last time I touch on this subject in this story. And that goes for everyone else as well. I'm sorry if this has offended any of you, it was really not my intention. If any others feel like i've offended you, please, please, please let me know in a PRIVATE MESSAGE asap and I'll see if I take it down. Thank you.

**Chapter 9**

Ron had apparently been sitting behind Harry, Ginny, and Hermione. He made his way to the witness' chair with a smirk on his face. He completely ignored Draco's presence next to him and just faced Kingsley.

"State your name and age."

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, 18 years old."

"Go ahead, Mr. Weasley."

"Malfoy is a disgusting creature. He doesn't deserve to go free. He should be locked away for the rest of his life. He almost killed me last year! He fought with the dark side and got Dumbledore killed. Who knows what else he's done!" Ron was nearly shouting.

"Do you have anything _new_ to add?"

The smirk was back on his face and he nodded. "Draco Malfoy is a murderer." There were gasps all around the room. Draco looked horrified. _How did he know?_ he asked himself. _No one knew but my mother... and.. and..._

"There is no evidence to that Mr. Weasley."

"Ask him then! Ask him how he murdered a man in cold blood!"

"Mr. Malfoy? Is there any truth to this?"

"Yes, but-"

"You held information from the Wizengamot-"

"But, sir-"

"I think we have heard enough to make a decision."

Back in his seat, Harry was furious. He remembered trying to defend himself in front of the Wizengamot, it was not an easy task. He felt pity for the blond boy that was pleading for an opportunity to explain himself.

"Sir, please-"

"Kingsley!" Harry was out of his seat, making his way towards them. Hermione and Ginny were running behind him.

"Mr. Potter, please return to your seat."

"I will not. Will you just listen to Malfoy? You haven't given him a chance to explain!"

"He admitted to murder, Potter!"

Harry walked up to Kingsley and said in a low voice, "You will let him talk, Shacklebolt. I know you only called upon the whole Wizengamot because you want the public to think you've caught all the Death Eaters responsible for the War. This is all for publicity. We both know that this is an unnecessary trial. You will listen to him. "

"Don't forget who the Minister is, Potter," he replied in a calm but serious voice. The room was silent. Draco couldn't believe what was going on. _What the fuck is going on? Have I entered a different universe?_

"Go ahead, Mr. Malfoy," said Kingsley without taking his eyes from Harry, who was walking back towards his seat with Ginny and Hermione.

"The- the night I murdered him- I didn't want to say anything- I didn't want to embarrass her, my mother." Draco looked down to the floor. "You see the man I killed was forcing himself on her." Even the Minister looked startled at the confession. From the audience, Narcissa, who was sobbing, stood up and ran out of the courtroom.

"He's lying, Minister!" yelled Ron. He stood up angrily and turned to Malfoy. "Stop fuckin' lying, ferret!"

Draco did nothing but look Ron with a blank expression.

"You're disgusting! You're a creep, a criminal! How can you be so vile? How can you fuckin' live with yourself?! Answer me, damn it!"

"Don't you think I know what I've done?!" He snapped. "I ask myself those questions everyday. Don't believe for one second, Weasel, that you're the only one who holds hatred towards me. I feel nothing but hatred for myself."

"Mr. Weasley, you may leave." He wasted no time in leaving, shoving his way through the crowds of people and out the door. "Go on Mr. Malfoy."

"The man was Thomas Nott. He was a good friend of my fathers. I overheard my _father_ telling Nott that my mother was free for him. Apparently there was an agreement between them," he said with disgust clear in his voice. "I confronted my father after Nott left. We argued but he- he ended up just laughing about the whole matter. He told me that I was wasting my energy, that my mother wasn't worth all the trouble I was going through. He laughed when he saw the panic on my face. The bastard _laughed. _I ran to find her." His voice broke. "When I found them, he was already-" He paused. "We dueled and I killed him."

The room was silent. Hermione and Ginny were in tears. Kingsley sighed and looked around at the Wizengamot. "Under these circumstances, I think everyone in the Wizengamot will agree that there should be some form of punishment for your actions. However, given the situation that you were in, I think many of us would have considered doing the same thing." He looked down at the young man in front of him. "All in favor of sentencing Draco Lucius Malfoy to 90 days in Azkaban for keeping information from the Wizengamot..." There was a fair amount of agreeing wizards.

"What? That's it?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Would you like me to rethink the sentence, Mr. Malfoy?"

"No, sir," he said quickly.

"Very well. You'll return to Azkaban now, and will be released after a period of 90 days. Goodbye, Mr. Malfoy." A guard that was standing nearby walked up to Draco and grabbed his left shoulder. Immediately, they were gone.

Hermione, Ginny, and Harry quickly exited the courtroom searching for Ron. They found him within minutes, waiting for them in the Atrium. He was in the middle of a group of reporters.

"Harry, we don't have to say anything to him. Especially here, there are too many reporters," said Ginny. "Let's go home."

"Do you guys mind if I join you? I don't really fancy speaking with Ronald right now."

"Hermione, you're always welcome at our house. And besides, we can go shopping later. I need some new clothes for school." They began walking towards an apparation point.

"Somehow, facing Ron doesn't seem so bad now," Hermione said low enough for only Harry to hear. He laughed loud enough to cause Ginny, who was walking in front of them, to turn around in confusion.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Nothing!" they said quickly.

"One day, Hermione... One day you'll enjoy shopping with me."

"Not bloody likely," said Harry. They all laughed as they apparated back to the Potter residence.

A/N:  
Please review!


	10. Loneliness

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

I need to get this moving along.

**Chapter 10**

As a child, Draco had been thought some very important life lessons. The most important lesson he had been taught was to not show any emotion. He was told to be cold and indifferent to everything and everyone.

_The Malfoy family cannot be seen as weak, son,_ his father told him. _People will try to find your weaknesses and use them to their advantage. You will show only indifference. It does not matter if you're in pain, you will show NOTHING. _He went on to backhanding Draco in the face. The child was then on the floor, crying._  
_

_"Enough! I will not tolerate a weak child!" _That day he proceeded to punish Draco every time he cried from pain. He carried on until Draco, only 6 years old, learned to hold his tears back. From then on, he had decided not only to hide his emotions from every body else, but to not let himself feel anything besides indifference. He didn't allow himself to cry or laugh. Even years later, in school, Draco had held back from letting himself feel anything. It was only until after he had received the Dark Mark that he had begun to feel anger and sadness and fear. It had been hard but he'd reminded himself of what his father said: _You will show NOTHING_.

Draco had never had any real friends, just people nearby him. He'd often watch the Golden Trio in the Great Hall and wonder how different his life would be if he had friends like them. His life would've been full of joy and laughter. He would've known what it felt like to love and be loved. Instead he'd led a life full of hatred, anger, and betrayal. A life that had left him with nothing but anger and regret. Back in his cold, dark cell, he was alone.

* * *

Ron walked alone down a quiet road in Venice. He walked up to a beautiful house and knocked on the door. After a few moments, the door swung open and Blaise welcomed Ron into the home and into the sitting room.

"Nott is more than upset with you Weasley," he said seriously. "Malfoy needs to be out in order to take the fall for our plans and you were trying to get him more time in Azkaban!"

"You told him?!"

"It was all over the fuckin' Prophet! There was no way I could've hidden it."

"Shit! Where is he?" Ron ran his hand through his hair as he began to feel nervous.

"In the library. He's need waiting for you."

Ron took a deep breath and began walking away from Blaise, but paused in the doorway. He remembered running into Blaise by the lake the night after the Final Battle. At first, the two former classmates had exchanged hostile remarks towards each other, but soon afterwards, they had begun to talk about the losses they had suffered in their lives and the pain they both felt. They had taken a walk into the forest together and had gotten into deeper discussions about their feelings towards their families, their school, and their friends. It was a strange friendship, but it had proven beneficial to them both.

"Ron?" said Blaise behind him.

"Yeah?" he answered without looking back.

"Good luck."

* * *

"Hermione, what's going on with Ron?" asked Ginny. Ginny, Harry, and Hermione had joined in on Molly Weasley's dinner that night. After dinner, they had decided to have a few drinks in the kitchen with George and Arthur Weasley. The men were having a serious discussion about Quidditch, leaving the two women out of the conversation.

"I'm not sure, Ginny. He hasn't been the same since May. There's something different in him. Something's changed in him, but I can't figure it out."

"Then why are you moving in with him?"

"You and Harry just won't stop, will you?" She laughed. "But honestly, I know he needs me. And I need him. We'll help each other through this, Gin."

"He's not even around half the time, though. How can you be so sure he'll be alright?"

"Come on, let's not do this tonight."

The younger girl sighed but gave in to Hermione's request. "Can you believe how horrible Malfoy looked today? Merlin, I didn't recognize him!"

"I still can't believe you kept that secret for so long."

"I didn't want to admit that my life had been saved by a Malfoy. I was embarrassed," she admitted.

"He just looked so... broken," said Hermione losing herself in her thoughts. Yes, she felt bad for Draco Malfoy. She couldn't imagine what it must have felt like growing up in a home like his. She pictured a little blond child with Lucius Malfoy and her heart ached for a moment. She couldn't believe that he had witnessed someone forcing themselves upon his own mother. It was barbaric...

"Wait, Ginny..."

"Yea?"

"How did Ron know about what Malfoy did?"

"I'm curious about that as well. I would have thought that he would've told Harry something like that." She turned to her husband. "Harry? Did you know about what Malfoy had done to that man?"

"No, I didn't. But I'll be having a nice conversation with him about it when I finally get the chance. There's quite a few things that have me worried about him."

"You'll be staying with him tonight, won't you, Hermione?"

"I- I guess so. All my things are there. It just feels a bit bizarre to do so," she blushed. "I should probably get going."

"Don't leave yet, 'Mione," said Ginny.

"He'll be wondering where I am. It's our first night together."

After her goodbyes all around, Hermione apparated to her new home but found that Ron wasn't home. To pass the time, she began to magically unpack her boxes. She thought of different ways she could ask Ron where he'd gotten his information from. She was curious as well about it. Her thoughts went back to Malfoy. She couldn't think about him as her school nemesis anymore. She'd seen enough evil to know that Malfoy wasn't entirely bad. Sure, he had made bad decisions, but she believed that he'd done them out of fear and had not actually wanted to hurt anybody. He looked so broken at the trial. _Nothing is black and white. People aren't simply good or evil. I hope he's okay._

She waited for a few hours, but as it got later in the night, there was still no sign of Ron. As midnight approached, she gave up waiting for him and went to bed alone. It wasn't too bad for her, since she was still pretty nervous about living with him. She knew she wasn't ready to live with Ron. That kind of commitment wasn't something she had been really interested in that soon in a relationship. However, the changes in Ron's behavior since the war had worried her into making such a rash decision. Or at least that's what she told Harry and Ginny. She kept her feelings to herself. She didn't want anyone to know that she was scared of being alone. She was tired of crying herself to sleep at night when she would wake up screaming and crying because of nightmares about Bellatrix, Voldemort and her parents. She needed him just as much as she believed he needed her.

A/N:

Follow, Favorite, Review!

We'll see Ron's conversation with Nott in the next chapter that will be posted within a few days. I will try not to let you down. This was more of a filler chapter. Please don't be mad. I promise you lots more to come!


End file.
